


Like A Virus In A Lullaby

by worse_than_nicotine



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Choking, Collars, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, cheating?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worse_than_nicotine/pseuds/worse_than_nicotine
Summary: sub!oli. nuff said.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Oliver Sykes, Oliver Sykes/Alissa Salls
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Like A Virus In A Lullaby

Oli hated and loved it at the same time - the effect Dom seemed to have on him recently. Being the leader of a band has taught him to act confident even though he was shy by nature. Oli has learned to disguise his indecisiveness as indifference, and his lack of self-respect as cynicism. But since he started to hang out with that loud and bright kid, he couldn't help but notice how he just wanted to hide in Dom's shadow, 'cause that gave him the freedom of being more genuine than ever. It was scary just a bit, but it was also something he knew he actually needed.

There were those comments that Oli read right after "Obey" came out. There was a huge amount of positive responses, but he had an irritating habit of concentrating on the worst. " _i wish it was recorded without yungblood"_ \- we fucking wrote this song together, it wouldn't be the same without Dom… _"this young blud guy is so annoying"_ \- no, you're annoying, fucker, he's a fucking rock star… _"i don't get it, is oli gay?"_ \- for fucks sake… Oli closed all the apps and closed his eyes for a moment. He imagined Dom's warm "hey, bruv" and smiled, and then he heard his phone ringing.

"Oh, hey, I was just thinking about you."

"Really? Wow, that's good. 'Cause i'm on my way to your house."

"Wait, what?"

"Is there a problem? Don't worry, I'll be there like in an hour or so, hard to say. I can stop at some hotel instead, if they are even open, 'cause I won't be long."

"No no it's okay. You can come."

"Thanks, awesome. See ya soon."

Well, that was unexpected.

"Boys, I'm tired, gonna go to bed," Alissa put down her glass and waved lazily from the stairs.

"Sweet dreams," Oli was slightly disappointed that she didn't kiss him, but she was probably too drunk.

Dom was sitting on a couch right in front of him and was completely absorbed by whatever he was doing on the phone.

"I don't understand how you can do this all the time."

"What exactly?"

Oli shrugged "Reading, writing, calling, doing lives.. all that shit." 

"I just like to connect with people. See what's going on in the world and communicate with everyone as much as I can."

"But don't you ever, like, encounter opinions that are really negative and make you lose the will to engage in anything of the sort, like completely?" 

"Maybe, yeah, occasionally, but it doesn't last long. And I always try to concentrate on the good stuff."

"God, we're such opposites it's crazy." 

Dom smiled and hid the phone in his pocket, "You wanna burn one down?" 

"Why not."

"So, what's bothering you?"

"Ugh.. Damn, I don't know. I can't relax. The album is coming out pretty soon and I know it's good, but what if…"

"It's gonna be alright. Come here." 

Oli hesitated for a second but then stood up and sat down next to his friend. Dom was staring at him and for some reason it felt awkward. "Why are you here?" 

"I just wanted to see you. Got over excited after the release… I'm so proud of this song, man!"

"Yeah, me too." 

"Then enjoy! Look, I have an idea. Let's make a tiktok together!" 

"No," Oli started laughing.

"It'll be fun, please trust me!"

"I don't know..."

"Where is the wardrobe?"

"You look so sick with this choker on, it suits you." Oli was wearing his favourite collar and they have just finished editing the video.

"You think so?" 

"Yeah, dude, hot as shit. Alright, all done, but I'm gonna post it tomorrow."

"You really think I'm hot?" 

"Are you kidding? You are Oli motherfucking Sykes, have you seen yourself? Come on." Dom took Oli by the hand and dragged him to the mirror. "Look."

And Oli was looking, but not only at his own reflection, but theirs. They still had their costumes on, but all the makeup has been washed off. Dom was standing behind him, biting his lips. Oli turned around and fell to his knees.

"What are you doing?"

Oli looked up and Dom knew. He knew exactly what he should do to get rid of the tension. He put his hand on Oli's head and pulled his hair. Oli closed his eyes and was so far gone in a matter of seconds. The mix of alcohol, weed and the sight of their half naked bodies from before when they were playing that silly dress-up, did its job. Oli opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Dom spat on it and then pulled Oli up by the collar.

"Choke me."

"Wait, Oli, snap out of it, are you sure?"

"Fuck, yes. Just… please."

Dom grabbed his neck and started squeezing. They both were hard by now and desperate for friction. Suddenly Dom let go and Oli wanted to protest, but Dom didn't let him, first with the palm of his hand and then with his lips. And then he started whispering "Shhh, shhh… It's alright. I want you so much, but I need to make sure you know what you're doing." Oli was looking at him with puppy eyes, ready for everything except answering questions. "Oli, you are married, remember? And I know it's important to you, and I don't want you to feel bad about it after." Oli nodded but didn't say anything. "You gotta tell her if you want this and if it's acceptable, but I'm not gonna fuck you without her consent." Dom's words were supposed to return Oli back to reality and they did, but Dom was still right there, so close, and their hard-ons weren't going to just vanish as long as they could smell each other.

"Can we do this without touching? It'll be like watching porn, right? Not exactly like cheating."

"I guess.." Dom wasn't entirely convinced, in all honesty, even though it did seem like a convenient possibility.

They sat on the opposite ends of the couch.

"I wanna see you."

"Did you deserve it?"

Oli put his hand in his trousers and around his cock, "I'll do anything for you, please let me.." 

Dom smiled and unzipped his pants, "You can't come until I tell you that you can. And I need to see you too."

Dom didn't last very long, with all the dirty talk and simply realising the fact that he was dominating his idol, but he wasn't trying to hold back either. Oli barely managed to stop himself from doing it together with Dom and he was at the point of begging, "Please, please, I can't, I.." "Now."

Fifteen minutes later, after each of them took a shower, they went to separate bedrooms, but before Oli fell asleep he read the text: _"you deserve the world, don't forget it"_

**Author's Note:**

> mmm, yes, i kind of love this tbh 🖤 let me know what you think!


End file.
